The Two Legendary Pokemon
by ShikkuMagato
Summary: There once were two pokemon. Two LEGENDARY pokemon, no one has ever head of them because they were never in the human world. The two legendarys existed in a different world or known as a different Realm but one day a breach happened and a chunk of each of the pokemon landed on the realm dubbed Mid-realm or as humans call it, Earth. The chunks of those pokemon became Humans.


There once were two pokemon. Two LEGENDARY pokemon, no one has ever head of them because they were never in the human world. The two legendarys existed in a different world or known as a different Realm but one day a breach happened and a chunk of each of the pokemon landed on the realm dubbed Mid-realm or as humans call it, Earth. The chunks of those pokemon became Humans. They were found in two completely different areas thus they were never fighting always, at peace. Its been 78 years since than, after that 78 years came a pokemon trainer one that would stop the two legendarys fighting but he couldnt do it alone he needed someone with just as much power this is the story of how it all started.

It all started when the little trainer boy was 12.  
"Shikuu..Shiku...SHIKKU!" was all I heard before I woke up screaming. "AHHHHHHHH IM AWAKE IM AWAKE!"I screeched.  
I opened my eyes and saw no one there "Ugh must of been a dream again"I said"whatever, I needed a wake up either way Ive got a flight to the kalos region" i got up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, than i got my clothes on and grabbed my Pokeballs and my bag. while i walked out my apartment I looked back and i thought out loud "well mom its time i leave the Hoenn region maybe even for good".

 **OK hey readers heres the run-down, my name is Shikku Magato and im a pokemon trainer im a bit tall for my age but believe it or not im 12 (as of 7/23/16) its my birthday in about 12 or so days 8/5 so yea this is my pokemon story in this story my mom is dead (real life too ;() and my dad disappeared long ago my only pokemo is a torchic which i got to protect me two years ago im now going to the kalos region to find out more about my ancestors and their backgrounds. so I hope you like this story and there will be more than 1 chapters its kinda like a manga too though.**

I should probably run to the airport or im screwed, and in two minutes i was sprinting once i got to the airport my torchic came out of its ball. "Hey Torc" i said it replied by saying its name we ran onto our flight to kalos.  
In about 3 hours i got to kalos and got off my plane "Here we are Torc its time everything is explained" i told Torchic. I walked out of the airport and saw a plaza "so this is lumiose city and that must be lumiose towe-" just than a large scale explosion happened "WHOA I thoguh the 4th of july already passed"i said as a joke "but seriously what was that just now". "CATCH THAT POKEMON" screamed a random man as i saw a garchomp run out towards lumiose tower I ran up to the man and asked him what happened "that garchomp ran out of my lab and who are you?" He wondered. "just your friendly 12 year old pokemon trainer and this looks pretty fun if i can get that garchomp and bring him back here will that be nice?" i asked "yeaaa." he replied. "ok lets go Torc"

I got to lumiose tower and saw the garchomp on the top of the tower. "howd he get up there?","Anyways i gotta get up there" i said. "i can help you with that" i looked around but i only saw a little girl "I'm Bonnie!" she said "errr how can i get up there than"i queried she told me to follow her and in just a few minutes i was on the same level as garchomp. "GARCHOMP YOU NEED TO RETURN TO YOUR HOME"i yelled at him. "Garrrrr" it replied. and it tried to hit me i dodged by an inch and told torchic to use flamethrower on garchomp. garchomp got hit and it clearly hurt but not eough to have him faint. "we need to knock him off the tower" i told Torc. "USE SCRATCH TO KNOCK HIM DOWN!" Torc followed and used scratch it worked and Garchomp fell. "lets go torchic!" i said as me and Torchic jumped off we fell on the somehow still conscious garchomp as he fainted "ooh sorry" i said. "HEY LAB GUY HERE YOU GO" I yelled jsut than torchic glowed a bright white as it evolved into a combusken "OH EPIC!" i lab guy came and grabbed the garchomp in its pokeball "good job rookie and my names professor Sycamore not lab guy".  
"alright lab guy"  
"ugh kids"  
"shut up im not just a kid oh yea also do you know where i could find out anything about my ancestors or anything?"  
"uhm maybe i could try with your dna in my lab"  
"sounds good to me cmon combusken we got work to do"

[MEANWHILE AT PROFESSOR SYCAMORES LAB]

"so got it yet?" i said as i was looking around  
"no it doesnt say anything of you familys past stopping at about 78 years ago"  
"i was expecting that no one in my family knows either mainly because all of them are dead except for me"  
"really?"  
"yea sadly."  
"alright but you seemed so skilled in that pokemon battle earlier"  
"i just used logic it was a very long fall"  
"wow alright but i need your help right now think you can help me?"  
"sure sounds good i got nothing planned"  
"good i need you to go to a cafe in the next town over to give someone their first pokemon."  
"alright sounds good"  
the professor gave me a box containing a pokeball showed as a froakie i took it and put it in my bag " heres the directions have a safe trip oh and also give her this pokedex" he said  
"yes sir lab guy sir"  
"Its SYCAMORE"  
"hahahahha" i luaghed as i ran out.

i ran out of the lab laughing i kept running till i got to the next town "alright wheres that cafe" i saw combusken run somewhere...towards a cafe "oh nice one"! i walked in to the cafe and looked around for a girl that looked like sycamore explained as a pretty girl with blue hair in about her early 14th years of age "hmmm a bluehaired 14 year-old girl...OH bingo"

"hello miss" i said as i walked to her with combusken trailing behind  
"um hello 'sir'"  
"im not a sir im 12 your already over 13"  
"oh uh what do you need"  
"your Akishi correct?"  
"yes"  
"here you go, from sycamore" i took out the box which contained froakies pokeball and the pokedex  
"NO WAY IS IT MY POKEMON?"  
"errr yea its not that amazing...well cya"i started to leave the cafe but than "WAIT"  
"whattttttt now"  
"i want to battle you!"  
 **END OF CHAPTER 1.**


End file.
